coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9840 (5th August 2019)
Plot Jan persuades Rachel and Nikolai to let him deal with Seb and asks for their car keys. Imran sets up a meeting with his bank to arrange a mortgage. He tells Toyah that the bail hostel plan has fallen through. She’s uneasy to hear that Claudia doesn’t know and he’s keeping the information from her. Tim suggests to Mary that she gets someone else to catch Evelyn in the act of dropping the prices. Gary returns to the lock-up and is pleased to find that Ryan has sold some items of furniture for £200. Ali arrives for his shift at Weatherfield General and spots Jan driving away from the A&E entrance. Entering, he finds that the staff are attending to Seb who has been dumped there. Abi gets a call telling her what has happened and Kevin runs her down there. Evelyn hears from James that Dudley Shepherd, County’s keeper, is one of several players who have come down with a stomach bug and won’t be playing on Friday. At Mary’s request, Tim enters the Corner Shop and snoops around in the discount bin. He and Evelyn discuss football and she uses James’ news to make a £20 bet with him that the keeper won’t make the game on Friday. Seb is taken for a scan while Kevin tries to comfort his worrying mother. The doctor reports that Seb has concussion and broken ribs but he will be fine. Tim reports back to Mary that he can’t find evidence of what Evelyn is up to. Gary discovers that one of the items Ryan sold was the desk with the money in the drawer. Ryan tells him Mary was the buyer. Eileen rings Jan with the news about Seb. He feigns surprise and lies that he’s working in Birmingham, and is staying the night there. Nikolai threatens to deal with Jan if Seb goes to the police. Toyah tells Imran she’s unhappy that they’re stitching up Claudia. Ryan buys a pint with the wad of cash that he himself took from the drawer before he sold it. Seb lies to the police he has no recollection as to what happened but tells Abi and Eileen the truth, including all about the slavery racket. Gary tries to find Mary but she’s in town. Ali looks in on Seb and tells him, Abi and Eileen about seeing Jan. Realising he's not in Birmingham, Eileen is determined to find out from him what’s going on. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Nikolai Frankowicz - Christopher Jaciow *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Doctor - Miriam Ahmed *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Exterior, A&E and Seb's room *Sparkle Lounge - Shop and exterior Notes *The exterior of the MediaCity studios doubled as the entrance to Weatherfield General's A&E department. *A Paramedic at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jan drives Seb to hospital; and Gary is impressed when Ryan sells two pieces of furniture, until he realises cash was hidden in one of them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,395,950 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes